Curious?
by MissDel.Ici.Ous.Dynamite
Summary: The government has come up with a programme that will help boys find out abou their sexuality. Max has signed up. R&R,HiroxMax,don't like,don't read. Oneshot,Yaoi.


"Wow."

Max blushed as Hiro entered the room with a fully erect member peeking out from his pants. The foreskin a swollen purple,the rest of it hard as steel… He didn't know he could excite a man this much. Hero's member gently twitched in anticipation as he observed Max's innocent body. "Mm." he said to himself. Max was propped up on pillows,the hotel room lit with candles. Max had smooth,light skin,a smaller,erect member,and a puckering hole wet with fluids.

Max's face went a deep red when he remembered what got him into this...

* * *

Hiro swivelled around on his chair to face Judy Tate. She was wearing a fierce blush,and was twiddling her fingers nervously. Finally,she said,

"So it won't hurt Max?"

"Mooom…"

Hiro smiled. "No. I'll be gentle."

Recently,the Board of Medicine had come up with a solution to teenage curiosity about gay sex. They had devised a programme called "Curious?" Where they would take sexy, (Or, "good-looking" as the Head put it) willing doctors to make them experience it. This was only allowed if the participant was wanting to do it. Max had been caught masturbating over man-on-man porn in his room by the totally unsuspecting Judy. A second time,she had caught him fellating Tyson. She finally told him about the programme,and,knowing who his doctor was,accepted it fully. Obviously,Max thought of Hiro as a sex god.

And now they were going to indulge in an afternoon of sex.

Hiro looked at his watch,and said, "Well,Mrs Tate,me and Max had better get going now."

"Oh. Okay."

She stroked her son's crazy shock of platinum blonde hair and kissed him. "Bye Max."

"Bye."

He heard the door close behind him.

Silence.

Max grew more aroused as he thought of the things he and Hiro could potentially do. Brown eyes looked into shy,emerald ones.

"Max."

Hiro said his name in a whispery,sexual manner.

"Yes?"

With a gentle flick of his head,he asked Max to come towards him. Max approached the blue haired seme and looked at him shyly. "You wanna kiss me,babe?"

Max was shocked at the sudden proposal. Hiro reached up,touching the uke's cheek,smooth with virginity.

"Or we can do that in the hotel…"

As well as being assigned to their doctors for free sex,they were being taken to the most flashy hotel ever --The Dell-- for free.

"Okay."

Once seated in Hiro's car,Hiro gently ran his hair through Max's hair. He looked at Max's beautiful face. His smooth cheeks. The freckles. The lips. The lips that would be kissing his own in a few minutes. Max blushed at this attention,and pretended to look out the window.

Hiro chuckled and started the car.

Max was still blushing as he was taken into the hotel,to the reception. Hiro had been close—he put his arm around Max,sometimes kissing his cheek in front of other men,making Max blush furiously. The receptionist seemed to know why they were there as soon as they arrived. An older man wearing an expression of arousal. A younger boy wearing a blush. Hm,I wonder.

"Room 190,sir."

Hiro smiled,a sexy smile. He took the keys from the now blushing receptionist. "Thank you."

When they were in the elevator,alone, Hiro stroked Max's groin as well as kissing his cheek. "I have some surprises waiting for you,Maxxie. We're gonna have fun…" They looked incredibly intimate together. Hiro held the room's door open once they were there,and as Max went in,he gave him a gentle spank. Max jumped,his blush returning.

They were finally inside. Door locked,candles ready lit. Time to have fun.

"Okay,Maxxie babe. Take off your clothes. I'll be back in a second." Hiro went into the bathroom,leaving the nearly naked Max alone in the bedroom. Max,after undressing,lay on the bed and watched in curiosity as his limp member flopped onto the bedsheet. _Hiro isn't gonna like this…_he thought. After all,in his private,undiscovered collection of sex stories,the seme was bossy. Max began to fondle himself,imagining Hiro making love to him.

Hiro returned with a lavishly decorated box and saw Max pleasing himself, Embarrassed, Max ceased rubbing his sensitive shaft. Hiro looked at Max and said gently, "It's alright. Keep pleasing yourself. I do it too." Max blushed at this revelation and continued rubbing. Hiro began to undress and Max began getting excited at the sight of his toned body. He had abs and a firm ass. This made him member a lot happier. Hiro already had an erect penis by the time he finished undressing. Opening the box,he took out a strip of flavored condoms and rose them so Max could see. Max was occupied with looking at Hiro's penis,protruding out from a bush of light blue,curly hairs. Hiro saw this and captured Max's attention by saying,

"Maxxie…pick a flavor."

Max,now fully erect,looked up at his choices. "Um…Mustard?"

THAT was the unusual flavor amongst all of them. There was mustard,chocolate,banana,cookies and cream,strawberry,blueberry and maple syrup. He tore off the yellow one exclaiming "MUSTARD" and ripped it open,rolling it over his penis. Hiro lay down beside Max,and began to kiss him passionately. He pulled Max closer to him,rubbing his hands over Max's smooth ass. Their rigid members ran against one another,and Max stifled a groan as he felt the sensation.

Hiro broke the kiss,Max's lips fevered,and lay on top of the younger boy. He split his thighs gently,and searched for his puckering,light pink hole. He prepared Max for him,sliding a finger into him.

"Yes!" exclaimed Max,immediately regretting it for fear of embarrassing Hiro. Hiro,sensing this,said, "Don't show pride. Moan…" He started to move it in and out at a slow,steady rhythm.

"Mmmm…mm…Hiro…"

Hiro removed his finger,now wet with juices,and slid his sheathed member into Max.

Max shook violently in orgasm,shuddering. "Hiro…!"

Hiro moved inside Max gently,knowing he couldn't thrust because of Max's inexperience. He gave Max's neck gentle kisses,licking his ears.

"Hiro…!"

They were making love in this position for about an hour when Max managed to find the courage to ask about anal sex. Hiro kissed Max's lips gently,and told him, "Max,I would love to do that to you,but you're a virgin. I might tear it."

"But…apparently it feels good,Hiro…"

"Alright…if you feel that way…"

He turned Max over and split his smooth buttocks apart. He lifted his member to the hole,making sure it was parallel. He slid the head inside.

"Is that good,Maxxie?"

Max blushed in pleasure. "Yes,Hiro…more?"

"…Wait."

Hiro pulled out of Max gently and reached into the beside drawer,retrieving a tube of lubricant. He put it around Max's entrance gently and resumed putting himself inside,this time putting in a third of his member. Max was now vibrating gently with pleasure.

"Hiro…"

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No…I want you," Max panted,moving his ass back so he could feel more of Hiro in him. Hiro had a firm grip on his waist and said, "You've got to control your lust,Maxxie." He spanked Max to tease him. Max shuddered in pleasure.

_Imagine,_thought Hiro, _what his orgasm would be like if I put myself all the way in…_

Hiro decided to ignore the risks and did so.

"HIRO!" screamed Max. "So you want more?" Hiro asked,his voice dripping with sex. "Yes,yes,yes…"

Hiro began a steady motion with his hips,the firm grip around Max's own unchanged. "Oh! Hiro!" he gripped the headboard. He was stretching Max greatly. "Oh…"

"It feels good,doesn't it?"

"YES!"

Hiro smiled at this. He was now thrusting so hard there were beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. His penis began having the sensations signifying that orgasm was approaching.

"Let's cum together,Max…"

He reached underneath him and began to pump the significantly small member that was Max's.

Max's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was panting,a blush adorning his cheeks. The pressure inside the two of them began to rise.

"Max!"

"Hiro!"

They came in unison,the release magnificent. Max was huffing and puffing,Hiro doing the same. Hiro pulled out and lay Max on the bed. As he did,he saw Max's cum stain on the blanket. Max looked embarrassed. Hiro chuckled and gave him another kiss. Hiro lay beside Max and put his arms around him,his warmth embracing Max.

He stroked Max's head again and said, "You loved it,didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well…if you're curious about anything else just tell me."

"Okay."

And with that,they shared a kiss.


End file.
